


Embers

by PotatoPIerrot



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPIerrot/pseuds/PotatoPIerrot
Summary: Drabble #1: It takes time to learn about someone else, and more so when it comes to Lio.Drabble #2: Galo Thymos is a man with a lot of love to give, and sometimes, Lio hates it.Drabble #3: On some nights, Galo has nightmares of fire.Drabble #4: Your hands are so warm, Lio would often tell him in an appreciative hum, and Galo would always counter with a laugh, a tease that it’s all destined to be shared when Lio’s are cold.(AKA just me posting some drabs together because im too lazy to make separate summaries f;akjs)





	1. Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> i am!!! finally posting here!!!!!! 
> 
> i was so whipped for promare that these drabbles were written like, a solid 3 weeks before my viewing to its basically me just trying to see how far i can vague it before it's bad fjkahdslfjasd  
but yeahhh ive tried my best to fix some things after watching the movie but i think there could still be some improvements?? ,,, i have grown rusty,,,,

It takes time to learn about someone else, and more so when it comes to Lio. 

But despite his loud attitude and impulsive tendencies, Galo could be surprisingly patient. He's always careful to keep boundaries with his friends, always almost hyperaware of the fact that there are some lines he can’t cross. People are complex, people could be fragile and sensitive in the most unexpected moments and situations. 

Lio’s boundaries are complicated and vague in a way Galo could not understand at first. He could be so open with his emotions at times, expressing them in volumes that could match even Galo’s own. Yet there always seem to be something he’s quietly hidden, sealed away in the depths of his heart where even he could never reach. Something he doesn’t want to face, isn’t ready to face. 

Galo knows, knows it’s never his place to interfere with the personal feelings of others. There’s nothing he needs to say; all he has to do is be there when he’s needed. All he needs is to be there when Lio wants his warmth, his touch, his heartbeat. Lio will talk only when he feels like talking, and that’s fine. It takes so much time to learn about him, but Galo doesn’t mind it one bit. 

If anything, the slow progress makes every bit of new information feel even more precious. Galo still vividly remembers how he felt when he first learnt even the simplest things like Lio’s favorites, his hobbies, even his views towards insignificant things like mint chocolate or pineapple on pizza. He still remembers the way his cheeks stung from smiling so hard, how his chest ached with a joy he couldn’t quite understand. Lio has always teased him for overreacting, trying hard to tone down his own embarrassment while blush dusted his pale skin. 

Eventually Galo learns even more. About the burdens Lio had stubbornly carried alone, about the regrets and doubts that constantly plagued him. Then he learns how to support him through those moments, too. He learns when to give space, when to let Lio ease onto his lap where he, Galo hopes, feels he could be safe and sound for even just a moment. 

Galo learns that Lio loves the scent of soap on his skin, that he loves it when he slowly combs his fingers through his soft hair. He learns that Lio feels more grounded when they hold hands, that sometimes comfort doesn’t necessarily have to come in the form of words nor kisses. Galo learns, and with every new bit of knowledge, he learns to love Lio even more. 


	2. Drabble #2

Galo  Thymos is a man with a lot of love to give. 

He seems to make it a point, perhaps even a  _ mission _ , to prioritize others before himself.  Lio could tell, even from back when they’d just begun fighting side by side. Galo is selfless and kind almost to a fault. It never seemed to matter even if he got hurt, even if he’s risking his one life for another—all he cared is if he could save them, if they could one day smile again.  He empathizes deeply with others, per haps to a point where it seemed like he could feel every emotion someone else is going through, if not stronger.  It doesn’t matter to him even if the world is asked of him—if he liked the person and  it’s what he judges would make them happy, he’d use everything in his power to do  give it to them . 

Lio is a frequent recipient of Galo’s love, and sometimes, he hates it. 

It isn’t that he disliked the affection, absolutely not. He's been saved, comforted by it more times than he can count. On some days he’d even catch himself  _ craving  _ it to the point that it scares him.  Just a word of praise, just a bit of reassurance.  No, what he hates is how Galo never seems to realize he can’t just keep giving and giving and giving. 

“You need to keep some for yourself too, Galo.”

The words are mumbled while  Lio isn’t really thinking, preoccupied with tracing his fingertips over the creases in Galo’s  palm  as his eyelids grow heavier with sleep. He could feel the vibration of Galo’s chest against his back when he hums in question. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying—”  Lio frowns, fighting drowsiness to retain his thoughts— “You mustn’t empty yourself out solely for others. You need to  save  some of you, for you.”

“I… still don’t think I really get it?” Galo admits with a sheepish laugh.  Lio really knows he should’ve expected this, but part of him still feels a little annoyed that he’s making him put more meaning into the words he’d muttered while half awake. 

He shifts, turning around so he could cup Galo’s cheeks with his  hands  and look into his eyes. Galo’s eyebrows are raised in his confusion, his lips set in a lopsided smile.  Lio has to fight back the sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss his face. 

“What I mean,” he instead leans his forehead against his, closing his eyes, “is that it’s okay to turn away sometimes. It’s okay to admit that you’re tired or in pain. It’s okay to say no for your own sake when you have to.”

“ Lio , what brought this on?” There’s a hint of  mirth in Galo’s voice as he reaches to tuck  Lio’s hair behind his ear. It's really not helping  Lio’s rapidly growing embarrassment from saying something this sappy. 

“I was just... _ thinking _ ,” he murmurs, leaning back and desperately averting his gaze because he cannot. Handle this. 

“Aww, about me? I’m so honored!” Galo  then, w ith that puppy-like energy of his, wraps his arms around  Lio’s waist and pulls him snug against him. The sudden assault of his warmth and intimacy makes  Lio’s chest hurt in a way he doesn’t know if he could ever be used to. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” is the only thing he manages to say. It's always dangerous, being  held  by Galo like this.  Lio often finds himself never wanting to part, never wanting to let go of the sheer feeling of  peace he gets when he’s in Galo’s arms. He'd catch himself wishing for ridiculous things he doesn’t deserve, doesn’t even want to acknowledge. 

“But thank you,  Lio .” Galo’s voice has once again softened when he speaks.  Lio will always love how much gentler he sounds when he isn’t shouting energetically about everything under the sun. It's a side of Galo only he has the privilege to see often. “Thanks for reminding me, but I’m okay, really! If I’m tired, I’ll rest later. If I’m in pain, I’ll heal eventually. Not helping others is out of the question.”

“As long as it’s not at your own expense, Galo,”  Lio insists. “I know it’s literally part of your job to save people, but I mean when it’s more than that. You’ve got everyone in Burning Rescue to rely on. You’ve got me. You don’t have to shoulder everything yourself all the time.”

“I mean, if it’s something I can do alone then why—”

“Because,”  Lio cuts him off before he could argue, “I know how it’s like.  How it feels like  after giving away everything you can possibly give.” 

And he wouldn’t want to wish that upon anyone, Galo least of all. 

Lio doesn’t hate Galo’s love.  He hates that he’d go so unnecessarily far even for people who doesn’t deserve it . He hates that he could see that recklessly self-sacrificing part of himself in him. He hates that just like him, he doesn’t seem to notice it despite it staring at him right in the face, in the form of soreness that seeps into the bones and exhaustion that doesn’t go away with sleep. 

“ Lio , I—” Galo starts, but seems to immediately come to a loss of words. He falls silent in a moment of thought, and  Lio hopes he too, realizes deep down that he wouldn’t last at the rate he’s going.  Lio waits, for a minute. Two. Until Galo sighs and nuzzles  his face  into his shoulder. 

“I’ll be more careful about it from now on.”

“It’s a promise, alright?”  Lio turns to press a kiss right by the shell of his ear. Knowing Galo, he’s sure to keep slipping up even after this. It’s something so ingrained into him, after all. It’s something he does for a living. He’ll have to learn to find that balance himself, but  Lio swears he’ll be there to support him. He’s not letting him fall down the same path and experience the same darkness he did. Not if he could help it. 

Galo had been the first to save him. Now it’s his turn to do the same.


	3. Drabble #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really contemplating about adding more drabbles to this because i dont really want to clog the tags but i guess most of the stuff i've written are under a similar theme?? so i guess i wont need to use as many tags hhh
> 
> i usually post drabs on my twitter @MintFloss11 so feel free to check there every once in a while if you guys like!!

On some nights, Galo has nightmares of fire.

His memories of the incident have always been patchy; he’d been too young, too scared when the blaze destroyed his home and robbed him of his family. He remembers only the unbearable heat, the tears that stung his eyes, the thoughts of this must be how it feels like to be in hell.

It had been Kray Foresight’s fault. It's how he processed the revelation, initially. It's _his _flames that killed his parents. He took his life from him and raised him in a lie. Hate, Galo had wanted so badly to hate him. Kray only cared about gaining fame and power. Even if he hadn’t meant to target his house in particular, he had shirked responsibility and even used the incident to pretend as the hero. Kray Foresight was a scum through and through.

There’s anger. There’s pure fury and a betrayal that broke his heart. But there’s no hatred. Y_ou’re useless, you’re an eyesore. _Even when those words were hurled at him without mercy, there was no hatred. It hurt and _hurt _and it manifests in his dreams even now, after all this while. Yet Galo cannot find it within himself to despise him.

He blinks awake, stares into the darkness of his bedroom. His clock ticks within the silence, rhythmic and lulling. Galo takes a deep breath, feels a void opening in his chest that always follows such dreams.

_Smack! _

He jerks, startled by the arm hitting against his chest and casually splaying there.

Lio doesn’t even stir, still snoring lightly as he slumbers on with a sense of peace Galo knows he’s only recently found. As usual, his sleeping habits leave zero regard towards any form of personal space. It’d been endlessly amusing the first time Galo discovered it; this contrast between Galo’s expectations and the reality of just how much of an unruly sleeper Lio really is. He tosses and turns enough to roll out of bed at times, snores loud enough to drive even Galo to the sofa if he’s the one having trouble drifting off.

It's just one of his many charms, Galo supposes.

He smiles to himself, gently moving Lio’s arm away and turning on his side to face him. Lio’s lying on his back, one knee raised with his foot braced against the mattress, his hair a mess across his pillow, his blanket covering all but one leg. He cradles a smaller pillow in his other arm, a habit he says he’s always had to get better sleep. Galo takes a moment to simply observe, studying the shape of his silhouette against the dark of their room.

Fire had taken everything from him at one point, and it’s everything to him at this. Lio, the ember who never stops burning, who burns to protect and not to take. Galo’s heart swells as he reaches to brush Lio’s hair into a tidier pile across his pillow, so that his bedhead in the morning would not be quite as fearsome as usual. He tugs Lio’s shirt over his uncovered belly and pulls his blanket over him once more, gently as to not wake him.

There had been no hate, and now there’s no room left for hate. Galo fights the urge to pull Lio into his arms—that'd definitely rouse him and invite all sorts of grumpiness—and instead settles with holding his hand, the one that was just sprawled across his chest a moment ago. Sleep-warm and small compared to his own. Calloused, familiar. Loving, always.

Galo finds a new comfortable position, and, breathing out slowly, he closes his eyes for slumber once more.


	4. Drabble #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i thought i had a lot left but guess not hhhh this is the last one for now so bear with me!!

“Oh, this,” Lio had said when Galo once asked about the scar on his chest, casual as talking about the weather. “It’s from an ice bullet.”

“But they’re not supposed to penetrate skin?” Galo had frowned, tracing a fingertip over the marred spot. He knew better than anyone that the bullets legalized for use are only for apprehension and not harm.

Lio had simply shrugged to that. “The one that hit me was.”

Galo had then asked if it still hurt, and Lio had answered that it’s been a few years, and that he’s stopped feeling it. He’d basically told him that it’d been bothering him up to a point, but nothing more had been said despite Galo’s gentle persuasion. Lio’s always like this, keeping all his pain to himself until he couldn’t. It's a work in progress for the both of them; Galo learning how to push just the right amount and when to back off, Lio learning that some burdens are easier to carry when shared.

It becomes a habit after a while. Galo can’t tell if Lio notices it himself; they’re so used to physical contact by the time it begins. Galo wonders if Lio notices how he takes care to rest his hand over where he once almost froze to death whenever he sneaks a hug from behind him. He wonders if Lio hears the sigh that escapes his own lips as he eases into his touch once the surprise passes, wonders if he notices that Galo imagines warmth spreading from his palm to his skin, melting the stubborn remainders of ice lodged within his flesh.

_Your hands are so warm,_ Lio would often tell him in an appreciative hum, and Galo would always counter with a laugh, a tease that it’s all destined to be shared when Lio’s are cold.

Lio’s hands are cold, much too cold to belong to someone who once embodied fire. He craves for intimacy because he yearns for heat, and Galo gives it to him in spades. He gets the thickest blankets, the warmest side of the bed, the countless hours spent huddled together where they just stay in each other’s space until he could forget how the cold feels like. They’re his little comforts, the little things he’s slowly allowed himself to indulge in.

“What is it?” Lio’s voice is rich with fond humor the first time it happens, the first time he asks. He’d been spacing out by the window, forlorn with a longing Galo knows only Lio himself would ever understand.

And “nothing,” Galo says, holding him closer, closer until he protests. “I’m just glad you’re here.”


End file.
